


Woman in the Water

by toreex3



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreex3/pseuds/toreex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuu's hungry. WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman in the Water

Listen to this song while you read:

[Shades of Nostalgia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzNCGnGMn3o) by Nujabes

* * *

 

Fuu rolled around in the makeshift bed she'd made out of the guys’ left over blankets. Figures that woman would only give them two bed rolls, and then threaten to charge them extra for another one. They were so rude. How dare they not give a lady like her a comfortable place to sleep! She had never been so hungry in her life (though, in truth, she had); her stomach just had to keep reminding her, didn't it?

"Shut up, I know!" She hissed into the dark, as if that would help any.

To add to the fact that she was famished, it was hot. It was the kind of heat that made her feel drained of all possible enerdy. The fact that Mugen and Jin already radiated heat was beneficial to her on cold nights. But on nights like this, she couldn't bear it. Mugen turned over. He snored in her face and she gagged, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Never had she smelled something so horrid.

She plugged her nose to stop herself from passing out from the odor. After all, she had endured worse things, hadn’t she? No need to overreact to a little midnight breath. She sat up, stepping over the boys, but not forgetting to wiggle her toes in Mugen's face. They'd been walking for days, and even she wouldn't want to smell those feet of hers. Even in his sleep, the tanned man moaned. Fuu grinned triumphantly.

The landlady that had rented the trio the room, whilst keeping her books by candle light, gave Fuu a dirty look upon her exit. Clearly, by traveling –and sharing a room- with two men, she had to be some kind of whore. She stuck her tongue out at the woman in response.

Fuu knew there were better, safer things she could do to pass the time than wander unfamiliar streets at night. This town, however, seemed pretty harmless, compared to some other residencies they had previously made camp in. Then again, it was all she could do not to get involved in shady business that seemed to follow the trio where ever they went.

She didn't know what made her think that walking would somehow assuage the starvation she was currently experiencing. Her stomach was growling at her like an angry, untamed dog.  But at the very least, the breeze was nice. She sighed, content with her current atmosphere. Sometimes not having the guys around was a pretty nice feeling, except when she needed them.

Lost in her thoughts, she'd made her way to the outskirts of town. She was preparing to turn back, when she came across a bridge, a stream running under it. It was a nice view, she'd admit. Just when she was appreciating the view of the moon sparkling on the water, something appeared in her line of vision. Her eyes lingered on the figure and as the blur faded, a blush crossed her face. Embarrassed, she turned around, averting her entire body away from the figure.

"Enjoying the view?" The woman in the water addressed her, chuckling. Clearly, she was amused with the situation.

Fuu was far from being amused. She shook her head, hoping the action would serve a double purpose to both refute the woman’s statement and remove the image of the naked woman from her memory. "N-No! I didn't see you there. Why are you bathing here of all places? Everyone can see you."

 

"I don’t see anyone, do you?" She replied, stepping onto the land, picking up her clothing and holding it to her side. "You can turn around now, I'm decent."

Fuu let out a relieved sigh and turned around to find that the woman was, in fact, still highly exposed. She quickly turned around again. "You are not!"

"You are correct. You should go home. If you stay out here much longer you’re probably going to get hurt."

"Says the girl standing there naked!" Fuu huffed, her fists balled at her sides, "That's like asking to get taken advantage of."

The woman cocked her head to the side, shrugging a little with a smug grin on her face. "Maybe I want to be taken advantage of."

Fuu was silent a moment, contemplating those words. Her face contorted and she opened her mouth to say something more, but she shook her head again, "You're weird."

Fuu wasn’t sure when the woman had made herself descent but in no time, the woman was dressed, and heading off with a sword on her hip.  Fuu noticed something in her hand that resembled a lunch box. "Goodbye."

Fuu sniffed the air. For a moment, she looked confused…as if sniffing the air would actually do something for her. She wasn’t a freak like Mugen who would sniff the air and start bounding off like some kind of animal. She was a lady! "Hey, wait!"

The woman glanced at Fuu from over her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked her, not too excited to hear what was coming next.

"...Is that food?"

The woman paused for a moment, looking over Fuu. The young girl tensed, her gaze dropping to the ground, folding her hands in front of her. She blushed again. Much to her dismay, it was at the same time that her stomach decided to cry out again, this time with the voice of six thousand cherubs.

The woman snorted and approached Fuu with a smile on her face. “If you’re that strapped for cash, the weasels in this town would pay big money to spend a night with a girl like you.”

“No way! I’m on a quest! I don’t have time for things like that.”

“A quest, huh? Tell me about this quest and I’ll treat you to dinner.”

Fuu’s eyes glistened with happiness. “Really?” But then she snapped back to reality, “Wait, is there somewhere open this late?”

“I know a place. Follow me.”

The two females made their way back into town. Fuu seemed to be taking the woman’s directions to ‘follow her’ too seriously. She mimicked the sultry look she had on her face, the way her hips swayed when she walked, and pushed her chest out to make it look larger. This made her more desirable, right? She shook her head. Is that even what she wanted? She hoped they got where ever they were going soon.

The woman opened the door to a small house. It seemed like it could hardly fit two people. However, when the two girl’s entered, there was a young boy and a young girl sleeping on the ground, and and old woman kneeled at a cooking stove in the corner of the main room, stirring a pot of stew.

“I’m home.” Satoru said, slipping her shoes off at the door and pulling off her equipment.

“Welcome back.” The old woman said, her voice faltering.

 She seemed very frail, like the woman Fuu had met would have to bury her soon. Fuu glanced up at her, somehow knowing, by the way she looked at the old woman, that she was thinking the same thing.

“Grandma, why are you awake so late? Now is not a good time to be cooking.”

“You haven’t introduced me to your friend.” The old woman turned her head to smile at the two young women that had entered her house.

“My name is Fuu, ma’am, thank you for allowing me into your home.” Fuu bowed out of respect.

“Can I offer you some tea, Fuu?” The old woman asked, struggling to get up.

The woman rushed over, gently urging her grandma not to get up. “I’ll take care of it. You should rest.”

“If that’s what you want, dear.”  Grandma held up her hand, to tell Satoru to back up, that she could handle it by herself. The old woman made her way back to bed while Satoru found a bowl that Fuu could eat out of.

“Those kids,” Fuu seemed hesitant to ask, “Are they, uh, yours?”

“Are you kidding me? No.”

“Siblings?”

“Listen, don’t make me regret this.”

Well, if they weren’t her kids and they weren’t her siblings, what were they doing here? Fuu couldn’t help but wonder, though it wasn’t her business. Then , Fuu had a track record for getting involved in things she wasn’t supposed to. She kept her mouth shut.

“So, hold up your end of the bargain. What’s this quest you’re on?”

“Oh, right.” She said, her mouth full. “Well, I’m looking for the samurai who smells of sunflowers.”

“Is that so?” Satoru opened the lunch she had with her and pushed it toward Fuu. “What business do you have looking for him? And what makes you think you’ll find him on your own?”

"Nothing, I have to travel companions. They kind of owe me their lives.” She grinned.

Suddenly, Satoru stood. Her fists balled at her sides, her eyes narrowed as she stared ahead of her. Fuu turned around slowly to see just what had excited Satoru, and was more surprised than she should have been at what she saw.

“Mugen! Jin!”

“Who the hell is this bitch?” The aforementioned pointed at Satoru.

“Mugen, you’re so rude! You can’t just barge into her house and-“

“All of you shut up.” Satoru went to attend to the boy who had just been roused from sleep with all of the commotion.

“Let’s go.” Jin urged in his normal reserved manner.

“Yeah, just one second!” Fuu said, still stuffing her face. She insisted on staying until she’d gotten her fill.

“Fine, then we’ll wait right here.” Mugen sat down, not bothered to take off his shoes.

“You’re in my house. You could at least pay me the courtesy of taking your shoes off, moron.” Satoru crossed her arms under her chest as she glowered at Mugen.

“And if I don’t?”

She was fast, but not faster than Mugen was. In a second, Satoru and Mugen brandished their weapons, the tip of their swords in each other’s faces. Mugen hadn’t gotten up from where he sat.

He smirked. “You don’t know who you’re messing with, girlie.”

Satoru’s sword gleamed in the light that had made its way in through the open door. It was stabbed into the wall beside Mugen’s head. He looked at it, then back at the user. His eyes widened slightly.

Jin seemed unphased with the situation, as if he foresaw this taking place.

Fuu’s face turned red, her hands raised, waving at Satoru. “I’m so sorry for them. We’ll be out of your hair soon!”

 


End file.
